The Gift Of The Cherry Blossoms
by Keyheart
Summary: Natsume and Mikan see eachother again, but why does some strange girl have letters from Mikan?
1. Chapter 1

Um so the gist of it is; first fanfic, and don't judge a girl too harshly…and if you want to say anything just review and enjoy

And um…I'm gonna add a non-existant character

I don't own Gakuen Alice

Amidst all the chaos of the ball, there was a handsome young man. Wandering aimlessly despite the fact that there were many screaming fan girls dying to dance with him, he shrugged them off. Suddenly appearing in front of him was a grinning girl. Though her face features were obscured by the ivory butterfly mask, he knew that there were eyes the color of warm toffee. His eyes widened and he quickly spun around to survey his surroundings. _If she's here, then those guys must be here too._ He thought as he narrowed his crimson eyes. He was shocked out of his reverie by a hand tapping on his shoulders. He turned to face her again.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but the girl quickly but her fingers to her strawberry lips as a gesture of silence. The boy wanted to sweep her away and take her out of the Academy, but he knew it was futile, once he spotted the guards by the door. She held out her gloved hand, and the boy took it with his own un-gloved hand. He desperately wanted to speak to her, but by her actions he knew it would cost him this night where he and her could be together. They danced for what felt like an eternity, but as the last note was wrung out of a lone, sorrowful violin, he knew she had to go. She let go of his hand, and though her mask was still present, he could make out the sparkling trails of tears on her face. With one last smile at him, she blended in with the crowd. Too caught up in catching one last glance at her, did the boy notice that she had left a ginger stone in his hand. He hastily pocketed the stone, for fear it would be confiscated by the guards. He approached his best friend, a boy with sunflower hair and azure eyes, to inform him of his retirement. Not until he got to his large, spacious room did he inspect the rock more closely. It was a pure orange, reminding him of the days where they joked around, unaware of the dark future looming above them.

Suddenly his window swung wide open, and there, was a girl who looked identically like the one he had previously danced with.


	2. Chapter 2

EXAMS ARE OVER! I'm gonna try to update more and thanks to all those who read my story! Special thanks to **XxpuffpuffxX**

**Desclaimer: I don't own GA or ANY of the characters.**

Chapter 1

Natsume's POV

I stared at the girl in my window, dumbstruck. She looked exactly like Mikan for some reason, but they were entirely different at the same time. In fact, she looked like the opposite. Her long silver hair cascaded down her back and wasn't even in pigtails. She was perched on his windowsill with grace his clumsy Polka-Dots would never be able to manage. Her masked face turned to me and for a second I saw clear, glassy colour eyes. A knocking on the door was heard before it was rammed open. Luckily the splinters weren't close enough to even graze my skin. I closed my eyes to stop the dust and debris from lingering my ability to doge the infamous invention; The Baka Gun. Once I opened my eyes I saw there was no presence on my windowsill anymore. I quickly tried to duck, but it was futile. Hotaru had brought her Homing-Ultra-Baka Gun. As the fist shaped bullets came in contact with my skull I cursed and spun around to face her.

"Hyuuga I heard you danced with Mikan." Hotaru glared at me icily.

"Who said I did Imai?" I retorted angrily.

Hotaru didn't answer me, only glanced at my best friend. He averted his azure eyes away from my piercing crimson ones. I sent a telepathic message to him. _Ruka, that was __**low**_. He responded rather sheepishly. _Natsume, you know how Imai gets things…_. I didn't believe him for a second. All I did was turn my scrutiny to Imai. She glared at me with the same glare she uses for her enemies or bakas, mainly Shouda Sumire. It seems Imai finally noticed the tangerine stone clutched in my hand.

"Where did you get that from **Hyuuga**?" Hotaru spat with venom dripping from her voice.

"None of your business." I declared as I ran toward the window and jumped onto the nearest tree branch. Hastily I jumped off and sprinted toward the Northern Woods to seek solace from Bear.

The next day I walked to class via shadows, trying to avoid the crazy fan girls who harassed me daily. When I finally walked in I heard a scream from the gay teacher; Narumi.

"Natsume-kun you're here! " He squealed with delight.

I was disgusted by his behavior and considered my chances of running down the hall to some save place.

"Oh no you don't my **dear dear **Natsume-kun," Narumi took out a bean whip, "its either you stay here **or**," he reached to take of his restraining earring, "ill forcibly drag you back her with my hormones and tie you up with a bean whip." He threatened with a delighted face. Inwardly shivering, I scurried to my seat, but created a barrier to protect myself from the fan-girls.

Narumi turned his attention to the white-board a satisfied look on his face. "And so class, we're getting a new student today!" he exclaimed and he rest of the class cheered wile bombarding Narumi with questions. All he responded with was a "We'll see."

The sound of shattering glass was heard as the window on the side of the classroom exploded inwardly.

Perched on the windowsill was the mysterious girl from yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY School is OUT! Though I guess I'm a bit depressed (okay maybe a lot) that I cant see my friends I guess I can get more time typing I wanna say thanks to **pinkpocket23, kitty13492 **and **special thanks **to _**XxpuffpuffxX**_!

P.S. You don't know how hard it is to write chapters

Chapter 2 **Natsume's POV**

I stared at the girl gracefully perched on the window with the same amount of awe as my fellow classmates though I tried to hide it. Narumi gestured for her to go to where he's standing and let him introduce her to her classmates. She shook her head briskly and some unknown telepathic connection seemed to flow through them, and he stifle nodded. She jumped down from the window and proceeded to where the famous Ice Queen and her equally famous Baka Gun was. All the while Narumi was babbling about crap that no one was even listening to. All of the students were concentrating every ounce of their attention to the new girl.

"…and from now on she may miss many classes but I expect you to treat her like you would treat any one of your friends…" Narumi babbled cheerfully. _Shut up you gay whore._ Natsume thought with disgust. The Mystery Girl finally reached Hotaru's desk and without a work laid a manila envelope with a tangerine pattern on it along with a small maroon velvet drawstring bag. Hotaru's eyes widened when she say the name beside the From. Mikan. The rest of the class seemed too had registered that fact and now stared at the Mystery Girl with wide, curious eyes. After she was done with Hotaru she lifted up her hand and simultaneously everyone in the class…_almost _everyone in the class had a letter and was now reading them with great interest. Taking advantage of the chaos she walked toward me and handed me a polka-dotted envelope with a small velvet sack. I immediately turned my attention away from her and ripped open the envelope, to reach for the prize inside. I unfolded the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Natsume,_

_ I really miss you. The ESP wants to use me for his plans as you know but Shiki is doing a great job of protecting me. Relax, because I'm safe. How's life? Don't go harassing another girl please- __**You're the only one idiot**_, I thought- _I still have your alice stone. Do you like the one I made for you? It may come in handy one day. I have to stop writing now though I have a million things I want to tell you, for the ESP is approaching. And please don't be mean to ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬-chan. I hope to see you Natsume. Don't come looking for me, I don't want you getting hurt._

_ ~Love, Mikan_

I stared at the paper once more, before looking up at the Mystery Girl. She stared back with an unfathomable expression in her eyes. Her eyes then darted to the front, by the white-board. She then sprinted over and struck with her hand. A gush of blood from an invisible source spilled. Not even flinching at the blood she ran, and jumped out the window. Narumi ran to the window to check to see if she was alright, but she was nowhere to be seen. Narumi shrugged and turned back to the lesson.

After class I approached Koko, wondering if he got any info from reading her mind. He shook his head as he and Sumire headed of to the cafeteria. I quickly slipped through the shadows to the sakura tree. Sitting down in its comfortable shade I finally had peace to think.

_What was the name that Mikan crossed out in her letter? And why did she?_


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Sorry for the late update xc! My mom is being a meanie and making me REEEEEEALLY busy so I can't update! And I guess I'm just too lazy to actually type the story, I have it all in my head I'm just too lazy…sorry, but I have an extra long chapppie cuz I have 2 awesome reviewers who requested it . Thanks to all my awesome reviewers…and heres to…what chapter was I at)?

Mikan: Um…was it…4?

Hotaru: Baka Mikan, it was 3! (Shoots Mikan with Baka gun)

Mikan: MOU HOTARU! (rubs forehead) I HATE YOU FOREVER!

Hotaru: Well if you really mean it, (takes out Baka Cannon) I guess I wont go easy on you. (Chases Mikan with Baka Cannon)

Mikan: Keyheart doesn't own Gakuen ! NOW SAVE ME! ( Still running from Hotaru)

Me: Anyways (smiles brightly) Lets get on with the story!

**Mikan's POV **(Cant believe I actually got around to doing it =p)

I reach for my violin from beneath all the layers of velvet lining the black leather case. Grabbing my violin and the bow, then gently setting it down by my music stand, I head over to my dresser to grab the sheet music. I tenderly set the white pages full of notes, resembling black bugs, on the stand. I was careful because it was my favorite song of all time. As I start playing, I subconsciously start singing;

_I stand alone in the darkness_

_The winter of my life came so fast_

_Memories go back to childhood_

_To days I still recall_

_O how happy I was then_

_There was no sorrow_

_There was no pain_

_Walking through the green fields_

_Sunshine in my eyes_

My voice grows louder, filling the room I was in of my feelings. I missed Natsume so much, even after I saw him at the dance,

_I'm still there everywhere_

_I'm the dust in the wind_

_I'm the star in the northern sky_

_I never stayed anyway_

_I'm the wind in the trees_

_Would you wait for me forever?_

Tears start rolling down my cheeks as I think of the lyrics…they reminded me so much of Natsume it hurt me. Despite that, this song is my favorite of all time. The best song ever.

_I'm still there everywhere_

_I'm the dust in the wind_

_I'm the star in the northern sky_

_I never stayed anyway_

_I'm the wind in the trees_

_Would you wait for me forever_

_Would you wait for me forever_

_Will you wait for me_

_Forever?_

I ended the song sadly, and was wallowing in my own grief until a brisk clapping snapped me out of my overpowering thoughts. I swiftly turned to see the dreadful ESP whom i always hated but my eyes widened when I saw his companion. The guy who worked for the AAO, the guy who kidnapped Natsume!

I could tell he was about to speak and I slammed up some hardcore nullification barriers. I glared at Reo in such a way he should have melted, but screamed in agony for retaining consciousness during the procedure. All he did was sweat profusely and turned to the ESP for help. The ESP seemed unaware to Reo's anxious twitching and spoke instead of Reo.

"As you can see Sakura-san," He gestured to ward himself, and my eyes widened. I'd been so focused on Reo I didn't notice. "I have my original body back thanks to Shiki-san giving me back my Alice stones. I would love to kill you just like I did with that wretch of your mother," he snarled venomously," but you still have some use. From now on you will be doing missions and in 2 month's time you will be re-enrolling in the academy." He could see how my eyes sparkled and he added," _**but **_under a different name and appearance. I'll have Goshima sent over so you can copy his Alice." He slammed the door shut with so much force a nearby lamp fell to the floor and shattered.

I felt someone hop beside me and turned to greet her. "Hey Zephora," I smiled weakly at her.

"Mikan, don't cry." Zephora ordered with a stern, steely voice, but under all that coldness, was a hint of concern.

"Zephora-chan!" I ran to hug her but as I tackled her something dropped out of her pocket. I reached over to pick it up, but she was faster then me.

"Here, you're gonna need it." She handed me a pretty silver ring with a silver cross on it. The ring was horizontal, and I had to slip my middle, fourth, and pointer finger in it. I gasped as the sunlight caught on the pale pink gems inlaid in it. I slipped it on and turned to thank her, but she interrupted me.

"Mikan," she spoke with such a serious tone my joy over the new ring was forgotten. "My friend and I will train you for your missions, are you ready?"

I knew that even if the ESP didn't mention it, he implied he would hurt the ones dear to me in the most painful way possible if I didn't concede with his wishes. Why he didn't say it? There were listening devices installed and cameras, except the bathroom. The most important detail was that Shiki (my legal guardian, along with Uncle Kazu) watched all the clips. They of course knew his implications, but couldn't arrest him without proof.

I briskly nodded, but a wave of curiosity over took me. "Who's your friend?"

Zephora just smiled and answered with an enigmatic glint in her eyes. "You'll see." She took one look at my miserable face and decided to cheer me up. "I delivered all your letters to your classmates, but they were wary of me in case I was like Luna."

Mikan just chuckled. "You'll never be like her anyways. Anyways how did Hotaru like my present?"

Zephora smirked devilishly. "She thought I was a fake, but then she decided an extra 30 000 rabbits wouldn't hurt." She paused for a moment. "Actually all your classmates thought I was a fake but when they saw the picture, they believed…kind of. The only way they'll believe is if you appear in the flesh."

"Why is that?" Mikan asked, confused.

Zephora sighed, _this girl is hopeless _she thought.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Mikan yelled and decided to chase Zephora, but she stood no chance. When Mikan calmed down Zephora decided to explain her reasoning.

"You're skilled in almost every profession, have an intensive vocabulary, and can quote textbooks. You can do everything, minus assassination and the like, but soon you can even do that. Despite that you can't even figure out that people have the Appearance Changing Alice and can just pose for a picture. And _NO _you wearing Natsume's stone doesn't prove anything-"Mikan closed her mouth, for she was going to ask about that."-because when he writes letters he puts his stone in and they always take it away. So someone could always just take it and give it to the model. Now do you understand?"

Mikan nodded. Making sure she doesn't humiliate herself further by speaking.

"Would you like to meet Xallia?" Zephora questioned.

Mikan cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"My friend I talked about." Zephora answered simply.

_**Two months later…**_

**General POV**

Gay Naru waltzed in with his usual attire of frilly clothes and skirts. They were in 8th grade now, and Gay Naru had insisted on following them every single year. Everyone had already suffered 3 year trauma from seeing Naru in his clothes so eventually everyone got used to it.

"We have not only 1," He raised one finger. "but _**3**_," he raised two more," new students~!" he exclaimed in a creepy high-pitched voice.

The door suddenly was kicked open and three students walked in. Simultaneously, most of the male population had nosebleeds; heck Natsume had a slight one too, and pretty much all the girls stared in envy. Why would they? Because the three of them would make hell look like absolute zero. They all had toned, muscled, and athletic bodies. Unlike all the other girls, they wore the uniforms properly, but their cleavage still stuck out. Their uniforms were different though, as most people could see. They wore long sleeved V-neck shirts with black blazers overtop. They had black ties on, and each had a pin that had the initials of the academy; GA. At the sleeves of the blazers, there was a cut ending at mid-forearm with 5 buttons on one side. The buttons were gold and there were star shaped symbols in a darker shade of gold painted on. They all had necklaces, rings, and even earrings, obviously for restraining Alices. They wore short, black pleated skirts with thigh socks. What was surprising was instead of boots, they got their own choice of shoes.

One had mid-back length wavy black hair, with bangs cropped in a straight line across her face. and a white headband. Her eyes were like the color of the darkest coal framed by equally dark lashes. She wore a necklace on a simple silver chain and a single black gem. There was a short length of chain, then a 5 pedaled flower with a center that was also black, like the petals. At the end of her V-neck shirt's sleeves was black lace. Her black skirt was quite short, but to make up for that there was white lace, then pink lace. On the very top of her socks was (predictably) black lace. And she wore black ballet shoes, but the ribbons criss-crossed to underneath her knee. A black ribbon butterfly was on the front toe of the shoes.

One of the others was the transfer girl from 2 months ago. The next day Natsume tried to hunt her down but she was not to be found. He eventually gave up after a while, though he still had his suspicions. Her hair was light silver, almost white, her bangs were split down the middle elegantly and her eyes were like glass. Not like artificial eyes, but like it was naturally that color. Underneath, were phantoms of turquoise and aquamarine. Her ears held 3 loops, and a stud at the very bottom of her ear. The stud was white, and there was a black chain connected to a moon-shaped pendant with a white jewel resembling a star in the crook of the moon. Her necklace also had the same pendant. Unlike the other girl, she did not have any lace on her uniform and looked quite normal. Peeking between the folds of her uniform was a chain bracelet. There was a charm exactly like the Lacy Girl's necklace's pendant, and there was a silver cross with pink gems imbedded in it. She had a gold ring on her fore-finger with a simple white gem. She had white flats on, though they looked like they were made of white flames. A white flaming feather looked precariously balanced on the toe.

The last girl stepped out from behind them. She had her dark gray hair parted to the side, and had a side ponytail with stray strands waving over her face. Her eyes were like he darkest of ash, with charcoal lashes surrounding. She also had 3 loops in each ear (as they each did, as Natsume cane to guess) and the last was also a stud. The gem was a gray, and dangling on the chain was the cross necklace on the other girl's bracelet. She also had a pendant in the cross shape. On her slim fingers was a ring also shaped like a cross. The ring demanded she use her middle, fourth, and forefinger to hold it in place. She was wearing ankle boots that looked like they were made of midnight scales. A pair of wings rose from the toe, and merged with the rest of the shoe.

What shocked the class most, was what was perched/following them. The black haired one had what looked like a black lion with onyx wings folded to the side about the size of a fully grown lion.. The white haired one had a white phoenix perched on her shoulder, the flames on its body flickering, but not harming its owner. Finally, the dark-silver haired one had a silver dragon following her, standing on its hind legs and almost as tall as her.

Narumi started to speak but they interrupted.

The black hair girl giggled. "We al ready know our way around the school so there's no need for partners,"

"And all you need to know is that we are special ranked, in the DA and our Alices are none of your business." The white haired one continued.

"Dare to take pictures of us, follow us, dream of us, think of us, or make a fan club, or any of the like," the silver haired one glared coldly, yet menacingly. "And you will not live to see the next night or day arrive." She finished with enough venom to make the Ice Queen look nicer than Mikan.

"Do you understand?" They all asked icily, so much Natsume shivered. The whole class nodded their heads briskly

Naru sweat dropped and made a break for the door, but it was closed so he ended up knocking it off its hinges. He scrambled up and yelled "FREE PERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" before tripping over lion droppings and fainting because of the smell.

Does anyone like it? No? Yes? Please tell me what you think!

And I really appreciate how you guys review: D Thanks

~Keyheart 10:47 pm

PS: I was gonna upload it yesterday but my computer died…now its 11:46am


End file.
